


Andy's Christmas Party

by coconuthead_Marr



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marrissey, Mini Fic, christmas party fic, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthead_Marr/pseuds/coconuthead_Marr
Summary: Johnny tries to get Moz to have fun at Andy's Christmas





	

"C'mon in!" Andy says as he opens the door to his flat. Though small, there has to be about 70 people here for Andy's Christmas party.   
I don't know anyone else, and I'm not looking to socialize, so I put my coat in Andy's room, and sit down on an empty sofa. The atmosphere is like every high school party in an American film. People are talking loudly, as they sip beer from cheap plastic cups. The faint smell of weed fittingly drifts around the room.  
I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. 

"Hey Moz!" The hand belongs to Johnny. He is holding a plastic cup too, but he's not the type to drink beer. The substance occupying the cup is probably champagne. 

"Hello Johnny," I say, moving over to make room for him to sit, "How are you liking this so-called party?"

"Don't be so uptight, Moz," says Johnny, taking a swig of champagne, "Lose yourself. Have a beer. This is supposed to be fun."

I scoff at Johnny, "I don't think Christmas is about alcohol and fooling around with your friends."

"Get up. You're coming with me, and you're getting a beer." Johnny finalizes.  
He gets up and weaves through the drunken mass, occasionally smiling at people he recognizes. I'm lead over to a table with all sorts of things, mostly alcohol. 

"So," Johnny looks at me, "What'll you have?"  
I roll my eyes, but before I can say anything, a green branch hanging from the ceiling catches my eye. 

"Oh dear... is that..?" I say, pointing at the ceiling.

"Mistletoe!" A drunken Mike yells towards Johnny and me, "You lot have to kiss!"  
Johnny's eyes widen as he looks up at the mistletoe and down at me. I'm fuming. I cannot decide whether I should direct my shock at Mike, or Johnny.

"Do we really have to-?" I say, but am interrupted by Johnny's laughter.

"C'mon Moz, It's Christmas." He says with a smile.

My heart pounds, "What? But Johnny, this is preposterous!"

"Come on!" Johnny begs.  
I look at him, and I nod my head. He guides my hands to his waist, and places his on my cheeks. Slowly, we pull in, pressing our lips together. It is warm, and Johnny tastes like cigarettes and champagne. These flavors are not usually pleasant for me, but for some reason I am drawn to them.   
After a moment, I try to pull away, but Johnny pulls me right back in, making the moment last a minute longer than it should have, but an eternity short of how long I wanted it to be. He looks at me, pats my shoulder, and hands me a beer. 

"See?" He smiles, "Not so bad."

"Not bad, indeed." I agree.  
Andy comes over to Johnny, and starts telling him how entertaining it was.   
And I might've been just hearing things, but I swear that Johnny thanked Andy for putting the mistletoe up.


End file.
